


A Nicotin Maniac Is Far More Better Than A Pervert Terrorist

by ofpetrichor (aphoryne)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bittersweet, FJ Medic Secret Fujo 2014 Event, HijiGinTaka, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Semi-implicit smut, i don't even know what i write anymore, maaf kalau ga jelas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/ofpetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata Toushiro sebenarnya tak terlalu membenci Sakata Gintoki, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi tampaknya takdir masih saja bersemangat membuat mereka berdua bertemu dalam suatu keadaan yang tak masuk akal. Kali ini, untuk kedua kalinya, jiwa keduanya tertukar. Bahkan sebelum berhasil menemukan solusinya, Hijikata Toushiro dihadapkan dengan dilema hatinya, penculikan yang tak ia sangka-sangka, dan seorang teroris cabul bernama Takasugi Shinsuke.</p><p>Dibuat untuk memenuhi FJ Medic Secret Fujo 2014 Event</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nicotin Maniac Is Far More Better Than A Pervert Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Dear Ichiko-san, this is your present! Kebetulan saya adalah Secret Fujo anda tahun ini! XD  
> Maafkan jika fanfic ini melenceng jauh dari bayangan Ichiko-san, gak jelas, ditambah lemon implisit seadanya yang bahkan bagi saya kurang masam. Gomen ne (-_-)v
> 
> Original prompt:  
> A (Hijikata) menyukai B (Gintoki), suatu hari A dan B bertukar jiwa. Hari-hari selanjutnya, A yang sedang ada di dalam tubuh B akhirnya mengetahui kalau ada seseorang (C: Takasugi) yang menyukainya. Ending terserah author.  
> Saya pilih HijiGinTaka karena... Kau tahu sendiri, Ichiko-san. Because it's my freaking OTP!
> 
> Selamat membaca! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! :)
> 
> Gintama and all of its characters is not mine. I only own planet Orariolum and Madam Moira.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”  
― __Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets__

* * *

 

        Sebenarnya semua ini terjadi begitu saja.

        Mungkin kejadian-kejadian semacam ini tak ubahnya dengan peristiwa supranatural di televisi yang selalu ia hindari setiap hari. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu logis untuk fenomena-fenomena luar biasa yang ditawarkan spiritualitas.

        Namun, ketika ia bangun dan mendapati kalau tubuhnya bukan dirinya lagi, ketidakyakinannya akan dunia lain di seberang sana tampak menguap begitu saja. Kulitnya yang biasanya terasa tebal dan kasar di tangannya sendiri―yang ia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, telah digantikan dengan kulit paling halus yang bisa didapatkan seorang pria seperti dirinya.

        _Orang ini pasti terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah._

        Insting Hijikata Toushiro bekerja sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cermin besar di depannya. Rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi helaian rambut perak yang tampak mencuat ke berbagai arah. Detik berikutnya, ia berusaha merapikan rambut itu dengan jemari tangannya sendiri, yang ternyata adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia.

        _Sial, aku benar-benar berubah menjadi orang itu._

        Atau, mereka malah benar-benar bertukar jiwa?

        Pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran Hijikata tersebut langsung dibalas dengan gedoran keras pada pintu depan rumah yang cukup familiar itu.

        “Hijikata Toushiro! Buka pintu ini! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!”

        Hijikata hampir saja tertawa terbahak kalau saja kondisinya tak seperti itu. Teriakannya sendiri, yang kini terdengar sangat berat dibandingkan suara milik tubuh yang sedang ia ‘pinjam’, sedikit-sedikit menimbulkan kekesalan yang cukup banyak di hatinya.

        _Ah, aku tak boleh banyak-banyak meneriakinya lain kali._

Itu pun kalau jiwa mereka dapat kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

        Hijikata terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. “Tidak, tidak, kita pasti akan kembali seperti semula!”

        Gedoran di pintu depan berhenti untuk sementara. Kemudian teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

        “Tentu saja! Aku tak mau hidup dengan tubuh ini, kau tahu? Kembalikan tubuh seksiku―”

        “Berisik!” Hijikata membuka pintu itu dengan cepat, mendapati wajahnya yang dulu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bahkan tak tahu ia miliki sebelumnya. “Dan jangan pakai wajahku untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu!”

        Gintoki menggeram perlahan, benar-benar terlihat tak senang dengan keadaannya saat itu. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas, mencoba membuat pikirannya kembali jernih.

        ”Jadi…”

        “Jadi?” Hijikata membalas.

        Gintoki mendengus. “Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau harusnya sudah sadar kalau hal ini terjadi akibat ulah wanita menyeramkan itu.”

* * *

 

        Ya, tentu saja Hijikata ingat betul dengan wanita yang ia temui sekitar seminggu yang lalu itu. Jam 2.30 siang, di depan toko dango yang selalu ia lewati dalam patroli hariannya, ratusan orang berkumpul dan terlihat berdiri mengelilingi meja kecil yang sebelumnya tak ada disitu.

        Hijikata Toushiro, sebagai wakil komandan dari Shinsegumi, pasukan keamanan elit pemerintah, tentu saja mencoba untuk melihat keramaian itu dari dekat. Dan lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkannya dengan mempertemukannya dengan orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui saat itu.

        Sakata Gintoki.

        Bukan rasa benci atau amarah yang mendasari perasaan itu. Hanya saja, setelah beberapa kali mereka selalu bersama dalam peristiwa yang hampir membuat mereka mati, Hijikata mulai merasa kalau takdir memang benar-benar senang membuat mereka bertemu.

        Dan sedikit demi sedikit, Hijikata mulai menyerah pada permainan takdir ini.

        Mungkin ia tak benar-benar membenci pertemuan mereka itu.

        “Hei, sedang apa kau disitu?” Hijikata berdeham.

        Pria berambut silver yang sedang mencoba masuk kedalam kerumunan orang itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata malasnya.

        “Ah, Oogushi-kun,”

        Hijikata berpura-pura tak mendengar kalimat ‘Sial, mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah bertemu dengannya?’ yang mengikuti sapaan yang sudah cukup menyebalkan itu.

        “Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Lagipula, apakah kau tahu siapa orang yang membuat kerumunan orang sebanyak ini?”

        Gintoki tertawa mengejek sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

        “Kau tak tahu? Dia ini peramal dari planet Orario―Ora, Orarium, atau semacamnya. Wanita ini,” kepala berambut perak itu mendekat kepadanya dan melanjutkan dengan suara setengah berbisik, “katanya bisa memberitahumu apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan untuk membuat hidupmu lebih baik.”

        Kali ini giliran Hijikata yang tertawa. “Jadi Shiroyasha yang hebat sekarang percaya dengan hal seperti ini? Bukankah hal seperti ini hanya untuk membodohi orang-orang yang terlalu malas berusaha keras?”

        “Hei, hei.” Gintoki mencibirkan bibirnya, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Hijikata dengan kasar. “Apakah ini artinya kau menganggapku sebagai orang idiot?”

        Hijikata berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. “Kau sendiri yang merasa kalau kau adalah orang idiot.”

        “Kau ini!” jemari tangan kanan Gintoki yang diam di bahunya dalam sekejap berpindah ke kerah seragam Shinsegumi yang dikenakan Hijikata.

        Seragam pasukan elit yang selalu ia banggakan.

        Dan entah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, hanya saja pertengkaran mereka berdua menjadi topik yang lebih menarik daripada wanita peramal dari planet Orariolum itu. Tendangan dan tinju yang akhirnya mewarnai argumen mereka sore itu membuat orang-orang di depan meja kecil peramal itu mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua.

        “Selamat datang di rumah ramal Madam Moira! Aku akan membantumu mencari cara untuk hidup lebih baik!”

        Kedua orang yang sedang bergelut satu sama lain itu terhenti sesaat, lalu memandangi wanita paruh baya yang kini balas memandang mereka. Wajah peramal itu terlihat licik, kepalanya ditutupi ikat kepala berwarna merah darah yang dihiasi sedikit payet-payet berwarna emas. Gaun panjangnya yang sama gelapnya dengan penghias kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi disertai payet, campuran warna emas-perak, beberapa kali berkibar diterpa angin. Di atas meja kecil tempat Madam Moira duduk, tak ada bola kaca besar seperti peramal-peramal lainnya, yang ada hanyalah periuk berukuran sedang yang sepertinya berisi suatu cairan.

        “Ah, anak muda memang penuh dengan semangat.” Madam Moira memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh bibir berlapis lipstik merah. “Bolehkah aku membantu kalian? Sepertinya kalian perlu sedikit pencerahan mengenai hidup ini, hm?”

        Sakata Gintoki tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu, lalu melepaskan diri dari Hijikata yang masih bersemangat meninju wajahnya. “Tentu saja!”

        Senyum Madam Moira melebar. “Kalian, dua anak muda yang membenci satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya hati kecilmu harapkan, eh? Menarik, sangat menarik.”

        Hijikata tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di pipinya dan memandang peramal itu kembali. Ada sesuatu yang salah darinya, dan perasaan tak enak mulai muncul dari pikirannya yang terdalam.

        “Hmm, mungkin saja… Ya, tentu saja akan jadi pilihan yang sangat tepat sekali―” Madam Moira menyeringai, lalu bibirnya bergerak-gerak melafalkan bahasa yang tak pernah didengar penduduk Kabuki- _cho_ , “―lebih baik kalian mencoba mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain, iya kan?”

* * *

 

        “Sial!” Hijikata mengumpat. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau wanita itu benar-benar akan membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain secara harfiah.

        “Ayo Hijikata-kun, kita harus mencari wanita itu sesegera mungkin!”

        Terasa sangat aneh melihat tubuhnya memanggil dirinya sendiri.

        Gintoki dalam tubuh yang sudah ia kenal betul menariknya keras dan membawanya menuju tempat laknat dimana semua ini bermula.

        Pemuda di dalam tubuh asli Sakata Gintoki itu memandangi jemari tangannya sendiri yang kini melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan tubuh sementaranya.

_Apakah jemariku selalu terasa sehangat ini di tubuhnya?_

        Pertanyaan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan krisis mereka itu menguap begitu saja ketika langkah pemuda yang menariknya terhenti seketika.

        “Hijikata-kun.”

        Hijikata mendongak perlahan, pandangannya mengikuti tatapan mata pemuda di sampingnya.

        Tak ada meja kecil dengan kerumunan orang seperti yang ia lihat minggu lalu. Tempat kecil di depan toko dango itu kembali seperti semula, kosong, tanpa ada orang-orang mengelilinginya.

        Gintoki melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berlari memasuki kios dango itu. Lalu dengan nada bicara setengah panik ia bertanya kemana wanita itu pergi pada si pemilik toko.

        “Dia sudah pergi. Dua hari yang lalu, aku rasa. Tak memberitahuku apa alasannya, hanya saja dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang ‘mencari jiwa-jiwa kebingungan yang lain’ atau semacamnya, aku tak dengar jelas.” si pemilik toko menghela nafas dalam. “Padahal tokoku laku keras ketika ada dia.”

        Setelah mengikuti Gintoki yang berlari ke dalam toko, Hijikata hanya terdiam membisu ketika pernyataan menyedihkan itu muncul dari bibir pria paruh baya itu. “Kau pasti becanda kan, pak tua?”

        “Ah, Gin-chan, sudah lama kau tak mampir,”

        Hijikata tak membalas pertanyaan itu, namun pandangannya mencari pandangan Gintoki. Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih ringan dari suaranya dulu ia berbisik.

        “Celaka, ini tidak bagus.”

* * *

 

        “Ini sama sekali lebih buruk daripada saat tubuh kita tertukar karena kecelakaan itu!” Gintoki mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding beton tebal di sampingnya.

        “Setidaknya pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya,” Hijikata memandang sekelilingnya, jalan kecil sempit yang berada tepat di belakang toko dango terkutuk itu, dan tentu saja si idiot itu harus membawanya ke tempat yang baunya seperti air seni tikus.

        “Salah! Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kita tertukar karena sesuatu yang ilmiah atau semacamnya. Tapi ini, ini hubungannya dengan hal gaib.”

        Gintoki baru saja akan melayangkan kritikannya ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya sendiri―yang kini diisi oleh polisi busuk bernama Hijikata Toushiro, mendekatinya.

        “H-hei,”

        “Sebentar, aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu,”

        Dalam sekejap, jemari tubuh aslinya meraba setiap bagian tubuh sementara Gintoki. Memegang setiap kantung yang bisa diraihnya.

        “Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!”

        “Kenapa? Aku tak boleh meraba bokongku sendiri?!” Hijikata membalas dengan nada kesal, jemarinya merogoh kantung belakang celananya sendiri sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik api.

        “Itu urusanmu! Tapi jangan raba bokongmu dengan tanganku!” Gintoki balas berteriak.

        “Aku pun sebenarnya tak mau berada dalam tubuhmu, idiot!”

        Hijikata menyalakan api dan menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sudah berada diantara bibirnya.

        “Jangan merokok dengan tubuhku!” Gintoki berlari maju dan mencoba mengambil rokok itu.

        “Aku bisa mati kalau aku tak merokok! Lagipula kau kan pernah merokok sebelumnya, apa bedanya?!” Hijikata menghindar lalu berlari menjauhi Gintoki.

        “Itu hanya beberapa kali, brengsek! Gin-san bukan maniak nikotin sepertimu!” Gintoki masih mencoba mengulurkan tangannya.

        “Cih,” Hijikata mendengus lalu dengan gusi yang terkatup erat memasukan kembali rokok itu ke bungkusnya. “Aku rindu tubuhku,”

        Gintoki membuang nafas lega, kemudian memandangi Hijikata dengan pandangan sedikit bersalah. “Oke, ayo kita buat perjanjian. Kau boleh merokok, tapi hanya satu batang setiap satu hari, aku tak peduli dengan mayonais, setidaknya itu tak akan membuat tubuhku rusak atau menjadi maniak nikotin,”

        Hijikata melipat kedua tangannya di dada. “Setuju, aku jaga tubuhmu, kau juga jaga tubuhku, jangan melakukan tindakan aneh.” Ia berhenti sesaat. “Dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun,”

        “Eh?”

        “Jika buronan-buronan tahu kalau Hijikata Toushiro terjebak di tubuh orang lain dan tubuhnya sendiri berisi seorang mantan kriminal, Edo bisa kacau.” Hijikata menundukkan kepalanya.

        “Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura?”

        “Kita, untuk sementara ini, harus dapat memainkan peran masing-masing. Kau jadilah wakil komandan Shinsegumi untuk sementara, dan tentang mereka berdua, sepertinya aku tak akan dapat masalah berat.”

        Gintoki terlihat kebingungan. “Jadi aku harus tinggal di markas polisi perampok pajak itu untuk sementara? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!”

        “Ini musim gugur, Shinsegumi tak akan menerima tugas sebanyak biasanya, tak akan sesulit itu. Dan jangan ubah mereka menjadi preman atau semacamnya lagi!”

        Samurai yang kini terjebak dalam seragam polisi dan tubuh yang bukan miliknya itu mengangguk dengan enggan. “Baiklah kalau begitu,”

        “Hanya sampai kita menemukan wanita itu,”

        Gintoki mengangguk lagi.

        Kemudian mereka mulai melangkah pergi, masing-masing menyiapkan peran yang bertolak belakang dari diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 

        Tiga hari berlalu dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda tentang wanita itu. Orang-orang di Kabuki- _cho_ mulai melupakan peramal yang pada beberapa waktu lalu sangat ramai dikunjungi.

        Hijikata Toushiro mulai putus asa dengan keadaannya itu. Sebenarnya tak sulit berpura-pura menjadi orang yang sudah ia kenali gerak-geriknya dan membuat kerabat sekitarnya tertipu dengan samarannya.

        Tapi Shinpachi dan gadis China itu―Kagura―, tak pernah sekalipun bertanya maupun mencurigai gerak-geriknya yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilakukan Gintoki. Entah Hijikata yang terlalu pandai dalam memainkan peran ini atau memang rumah yang ia tinggali sementara itu memang hanya diisi oleh orang idiot.

        Hijikata Toushiro menghela nafas.

        Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Hanya saja, dua hari belakangan ini, ada rasa tidak enak yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya.

        Ia merasa diikuti.

        Sebenarnya diikuti mungkin bukanlah kalimat yang tepat, karena Hijikata tahu betul siapa orang itu.

        Pria berambut hitam legam dengan tinggi tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dari tubuhnya dan Gintoki. Mengenakan kimono ungu gelap dengan corak kupu-kupu emas, ditambah penutup mata dari kain yang diikat seadanya.

        Takasugi Shinsuke.

        Kriminal yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi musuh Shinsegumi, berdiri di jalan setapak kecil di belakang rumah _yorozuya_ itu, tak jauh dari jendela besar yang menghadap ke ruang tamunya. Beberapa menit―bahkan jam berada disitu, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan dan bagi Hijikata, menjijikan.

        Tapi tentu saja, ia menahan diri, karena setelah ia mengendap-ngendap keluar dan berlari menemui Gintoki yang ada dalam tubuhnya (dan mendapati pengangguran itu sedang dilayani bak raja di markas yang sudah ia kenal betul), pemuda itu hanya membalas ekspresi tegang di wajahnya dengan sepasang mata malas.

        “Dia memang seperti itu, biarkan saja.”

        Hijikata hampir berteriak di depan wajah miliknya sendiri saat itu juga, tapi mungkin anak buahnya dengan segera akan mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan menggiringnya keluar tanpa negosiasi. Sial.

        Takasugi tetap berada di tempatnya yang biasa, tak bergeming. Dan ketika Hijikata, dengan tubuh Sakata Gintoki-nya, memandang langsung wajah kriminal di seberangnya. Sebelah mata pemuda menyeramkan itu berkedip.

        Yah, matanya memang hanya ada sebelah. Tapi Hijikata bisa membedakan mana kedipan karena kelilipan dan kedipan dengan maksud sugestif.

        Oh, ia tak pernah menyangka teroris berbahaya bisa juga menjadi orang cabul.

        Bukan terhadap dirinya, tapi terhadap Sakata Gintoki.

        Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat hatinya mencelos.

* * *

 

        Takasugi Shinsuke masih saja memandangnya dari seberang jalan beberapa hari berikutnya. Tampak tak menghiraukan kenyataan kalau ia adalah seorang buronan polisi dan bisa saja ditangkap saat itu juga.

        Hijikata sedang memikirkan nasibnya dalam diam ketika ia melihat Takasugi melambaikan tangan dari sudut matanya.

        Orang itu menyuruhnya turun dan mengikutinya.

        Dengan rasa enggan yang luar biasa ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan mengikuti langkah pemuda kriminal yang seharusnya ia tangkap. Pikirannya memikirkan ribuan cara untuk membunuh orang yang hanya berjarak 3 meter lebih dulu di hadapannya itu, sesadis mungkin.

        Lalu kemudian langkah itu terhenti, Hijikata menelan ludahnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk berbicara dengan gaya Gintoki yang biasanya.

        “Sudah cukup, Hijikata Toushiro. Aku tahu selama beberapa hari ini kau yang ada di dalam tubuh itu.”

        _Eh?_

“Mungkin kau bisa mengelabui kedua orang yang dekat dengan Gintoki itu, tapi kau tak bisa mengelabuiku.” Takasugi menyeringai.

        _Eeeh? Tunggu, dia benar-benar tahu kalau aku ini Hijikata Toushiro dan bukan si rambut perak itu?_

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan wajah pemuda di depannya, Takasugi menghirup _kiseru_ yang selalu ia bawa. “Gintoki punya kebiasaan-kebiasaan khusus yang sama sekali tak bisa ditiru orang lain.”

        _Jadi kau sebenarnya hanya mau pamer kedekatanmu dengan Gintoki?_

Hijikata mencoba menenangkan rasa tegang di pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit. “Kau tahu aku bisa saja menyeretmu sekarang juga ke markas Shinsegumi kan? Shogun tentu akan senang sekali kalau aku akhirnya bisa menangkap pemimpin Kiheitai.”

        “Jangan mengancamku dengan suara Gintoki. Lagipula, anjing-anjing Bakufu itu tak akan percaya padamu selama kau memakai tubuh itu.” Takasugi terkekeh, asap dari _kiseru_ -nya terus mengepul ke udara bebas. “Matsudaira-san mungkin saja akan mengeksekusiku dan dirimu secara bersamaan, hm?” Ada jeda sesaat. “Dan aku tahu, kau tak akan rela melihat tubuh yang kau kenakan saat ini terluka, kan?”

        “Apa kau sudah gila?” Hijikata menggertakan giginya, memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

        Seringai Takasugi melebar. “Oh, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di matamu, Hijikata-san. Hati kecilmu tentu punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar rival, kan?” Ia kembali menghembuskan asap dari bibirnya. “Rasa posesif, mungkin?”

        Hijikata menelan ludahnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat sedari tadi. Ia tak sepenuhnya menyangkal perkataan Takasugi, tapi begitu rasa yang ia kira tak pernah ada itu tiba-tiba dibaca dengan mudahnya oleh musuhnya sendiri, hatinya kalut.

        “Sebenarnya apa maumu?”

        Takasugi menyandarkan tubuhnya di tumpukan kayu bakar yang meninggi di depan mereka, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelah beberapa detik dalam diam, ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

        “Aku pernah mencintai tubuh itu, kau tahu? Sangat mencintainya.” Takasugi tersenyum, asap penuh nikotin mengepul dari cerutu yang terselip diantara bibirnya.

        Hijikata mendelik dengan tajam, sedikit tak menyukai nada bicara Takasugi.

        Takasugi mendengus dan memandang tubuh di depannya dengan seksama. “Tapi sekarang begitu tubuh itu malah berisi anjing pemerintah yang bahkan bisa dibilang rivalku sendiri, aku tak yakin bisa memuja tubuh itu seperti dulu la―”

        “A-apa maksudmu?! Jangan-jangan kau pernah… pernah―”

        “Pernah apa? Menindihnya ke ranjang dan―”

        “Brengsek!”

        Dalam sekejap, kerah kimono ungu yang dikenakan Takasugi ditarik dengan kuat. Tak ada amarah sama sekali di kilatan mata teroris itu, namun seringai di wajahnya melebar.

        “Ah, aku tahu sebenarnya kau penasaran.” Raut wajah Takasugi terlihat puas akan perubahan ekspresi wajah wakil komandan pasukan elit itu. “Menurutmu, apa yang bisa dilakukan jemari tangan miliknya selain hampir mencekikku seperti ini, eh?”

        Cengkraman jari di samping leher Takasugi menguat. Hijikata hampir tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

        “Katakan saja padaku apa maumu.” Hijikata mencoba mengontrol emosinya, mengakibatkan suaranya yang keluar terdengar seperti geraman.

        “Yang aku ingin katakan adalah…” Takasugi tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan yang hampir mencekiknya kuat-kuat, kemudian dengan mudah mengibaskannya. “Kau harusnya tak ceroboh, Hijikata-san. Membuat mantan pejuang Joui tinggal di tempat yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya mati seorang diri, kejam sekali.”

        Hijikata terkesiap, sedikit kaget baik atas perbuatan maupun perkataan Takasugi. _Orang ini berbahaya._

       “Kami sudah pernah bertukar tubuh seperti ini sebelumnya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!”

        Takasugi mendorong bahu Hijikata, lalu dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. “Oh ya? Tapi kau harus tetap waspada, kudengar ada beberapa kelompok yang akan dengan senang hati memanfaatkan kelengahan Shinsegumi, sekecil apapun kelengahan itu.”

        Hijikata terdiam, lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Ia hanya memandangi Takasugi dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan _bokuto_ yang pegangannya terasa asing baginya.

        “Aku tak akan melawanmu dalam tubuh itu, Hijikata-san. Sudah kubilang, aku pernah memuja tubuh itu.”

        Takasugi menyeringai, lalu dalam diam, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Tak bergerak dan kebingungan.

* * *

 

        “Takasugi-sama, sepertinya gerombolan itu sudah mulai memulai pergerakannya,”

        Takasugi memandangi bawahannya yang baru saja masuk dengan langkah sedikit tergesa.

        “Eh, benarkah?”

        Anak buahnya mengangguk dengan mantap.

        Seringai muncul di wajahnya. “Ini akan jadi sangat menarik…”

* * *

 

        Hijikata mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan perkataan Takasugi yang ia dengar tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja masih timbul rasa khawatir di hatinya, dan sialnya peramal terkutuk itu tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

        Oleh karena itu, saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, bersiap untuk melakukan perannya seperti biasa dan melihat Shinpachi juga Kagura melihat sebuah halaman koran dengan wajah tegang, instingnya langsung memberitahunya kalau ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

        “Ah, Gin-san, kau harus lihat ini!” Shinpachi menyuruhnya mendekati mereka segera setelah ia melewati pintu kamarnya.

        Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu apa isi berita di halaman depan surat kabar itu, Hijikata merangsek maju dan langsung melihat judul hitam tebal itu dalam sekali baca.

        ‘ **WAKIL KOMANDAN SHINSEGUMI HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO DISEKAP, INIKAH KUDETA?** ’

        _Disekap?_

        **Shinsegumi yang dikenal sebagai pasukan elit pemerintah, pelindung perdamaian dan dianggap sebagai pahlawan bagi sebagian orang, tampaknya sedang tak begitu mujur malam ini. Sebagian besar anggotanya sedang memakai cuti libur mereka ketika kejadian ini berlangsung, tak ada yang tahu pasti kapan gerombolan yang dikenal sebagai ‘Akahebi’ itu datang dan membawa si wakil komandan yang sedang lengah.**

 

        Tanpa pikir panjang, Hijikata berpamitan dan meminta Shinpachi dan Kagura untuk tak menunggunya lalu berlari keluar. Menuju markas yang sudah ia kenal betul.

        _Sial! Harusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan si bangsat itu! Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa dia mau memberitahuku? Apakah sebenarnya ia ada hubungannya dengan Akahebi?_

Sebenarnya Akahebi bukanlah cerita baru bagi Shinsegumi. Beberapa tahun lalu, Akahebi pernah berjaya sebagai sindikat penyelundup senjata api beranggotakan ratusan samurai tak bertuan yang sampai saat ini masih tak boleh dijual bebas. Shinsegumi dibawah pimpinannya dan Kondo Isao berhasil membubarkan kelompok berbahaya itu dan membunuh beberapa anggotanya, namun nampaknya mereka tak benar-benar menghilang dari Edo.

        _Dan mereka memilih untuk membalaskan dendam mereka sekarang, dari seluruh waktu yang mereka miliki. Kenapa harus sekarang?_

        Markas Shinsegumi dipenuhi ratusan wartawan ketika Hijikata menginjakkan kakinya di tempat tinggal aslinya itu. Belasan anggota Shinsegumi berbaris menghalangi pintu gerbang, tak membiarkan wartawan-wartawan itu masuk.

        “Tolong, biarkan aku masuk!” Hijikata berkata dengan suara lantang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya aneh, untuk apa seorang Sakata Gintoki datang di saat-saat seperti ini dengan wajah panik.

        “Tapi, Gintoki-san, siapapun dilarang ma―”

        “Tolong, aku ingin bicara dengan mereka! Aku, aku―” Hijikata menghela nafas. “―mungkin bisa membantu mereka menyelamatkan Hijikata Toushiro!”

        Para penjaga gerbang itu memandang wajah satu sama lain, tampak bingung sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mundur dan mempersilahkannya masuk. “Kami percaya padamu, Gintoki-san.”

        Hijikata menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dengan cepat dan bergegas masuk, mendapati Kondou sedang berdiri membelakanginya di samping Okita dengan wajah tegas yang sebenarnya jarang ia lihat.

        “Jadi, lokasi Toshi sudah bisa dipastikan. Kita bisa langsung mengirimkan pasukan untuk menyelamatkannya.”

        “Tapi, ada masalah yang lebih penting.”

        “Masalah apa?”

        “Akahebi sudah memperingatkan kita untuk tak mengirimkan pasukan apapun. Dan mereka meminta kita untuk membebaskan 26 rekan mereka yang masih ada di penjara. Jika kita berani mengirimkan satu Shinsegumi saja, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan mereka perbuat pada Hijikata-danna.”

        Kondou menunduk sesaat, wajahnya terlihat kacau. “Biasanya aku tak akan menghiraukan ancaman semacam ini. Tapi aku tahu betul apa yang bisa diperbuat Akahebi.”

        Okita di sampingnya mengangguk. “Kudengar pemimpinnya merupakan mantan anggota kelompok kudeta yang hampir menggulingkan Bakufu sepuluh tahun silam.”

        “Bahkan jika kita tak memakai seragam pun, mereka sudah mengenali wajah kita. Andai saja, ada pasukan, atau seseorang yang kuat, dan bukan dibawah naungan pemerintah―”

        “Aku bisa membantu!” Hijikata maju mendekati rekan kerjanya. “Tolong, izinkan aku! Aku bisa melakukannya!”

        “Eh? Yorozuya-san,” Kondou memandangnya dengan wajah bingung, seketika itu juga, seluruh anggota Shinsegumi yang berada disitu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. “Apakah kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa?”

        Hijikata mengangguk, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar sedari tadi. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah mereka perbuat pada Gintoki, akal sehatnya sudah tak berjalan lagi. Tak ada rencana, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah segera menemukan Gintoki dan membawanya pulang.

        “Izinkan aku membantu.” Ia berkata sekali lagi.

        Kondou Isao balas mengangguk. Tak ada pilihan lain.

* * *

 

        Gelap.

        Sebenarnya Gintoki sama sekali tak tahu ia berada dimana, beberapa jam―atau menit yang lalu, ia terbangun dan mendapati bau zat kimia aneh meliputi seluruh hidungnya dan kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih ia rasakan, samar-samar ia melihat lampu jalanan yang bergerak perlahan.

        _Aku ada di dalam mobil._

        Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya, tapi sepertinya ada tali tebal yang mengikat pergelangannya.

        _Sial, sepertinya aku diikat dan akan dibawa ke suatu tempat._

        Kemudian rasa kantuk kembali mengambil alih pikirannya.

 

        Gelap. _Gelap._

        Saat terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi kegelapan yang menyambutnya, namun matanya yang terlatih dapat melihat belasan orang yang duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia sedang diawasi.

        Gintoki memandangi tubuh yang seharusnya bukan miliknya itu. Ia diikat di sebuah tiang besi besar yang menancap ke lantai, dengan jas dan rompi Shinseguminya yang hilang, menyisakan kemeja putih bersih yang hampir membuatnya tak bertahan dari udara dingin di sekelilingnya.

        Sunyi sekali. Gintoki hampir tak dapat mendengar deru nafas maupun langkah kaki siapapun. Ada orang disitu, tapi tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

        Saat sebuah tendangan keras menyentuh perutnya yang hampir tak memiliki pelindung dan membuatnya terhentak keras, ia sadar, penculiknya bukan orang sembarangan.

 

        Ia mendengar Akahebi disebut-sebut di sela-sela dengungan telinganya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Gintoki berhasil melawan beberapa diantara mereka hanya dengan mengandalkan kepala yang sekali lagi―bukan kepalanya sendiri. Dalam hati ia terus menerus meminta maaf pada Hijikata karena, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tak menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik.

        Bau darah segar mulai menguar di hidungnya, kemeja putih bersih itu kini ternodai oleh cairan-cairan berwarna merah. Pergelangan tangannya yang terikat sudah mati rasa sejak ia bangun tadi, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sepertinya sudah terlalu bosan untuk berdiam diri saja. Mereka tertawa.

        Semuanya terasa sakit. Biasanya ia dapat bertahan dalam sakit seperti ini, tapi itu saat dirinya tak dalam keadaan terikat. Tidak dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini.

 _Sakit_.

        Kemudian Gintoki kembali tertidur, menyerah pada alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 

        Hijikata bergerak maju dengan mantap menuju gudang besar itu. Akahebi cukup cerdik untuk memilih tempat yang benar-benar jauh dari keramaian kota, dengan tempat yang dicat dengan warna gelap, tentu saja bangunan itu hampir tak kasat mata.

        Kondou berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk memanggil bantuan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Hijikata hanya mengiyakannya dan memasukkan _walkie-talkie_ itu ke saku kimononya.

        Ia sadar anggota Akahebi jauh dari kata sedikit. Belasan orang yang ia berhasil kalahkan di pintu masuk tadi mungkin tak ada apa-apanya.

        Puluhan samurai yang menemukannya kemudian masih dapat ia lawan dengan baik. Hanya menyisakan beberapa goresan pedang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

        Tak ada apa-apanya, Gintoki pasti sedang mendapatkan siksaan yang jauh lebih berat dari ini.

        Dan saat itu pula ia sadar, kalau ini bukan tentang tubuhnya lagi. Ia hanya ingin Gintoki selamat…

* * *

 

        Konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh suara tembakan yang terdengar samar. Jantungnya kembali berdebar, ia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan kondisi seperti ini. Ia kira samurai-samurai di Akahebi adalah para elit sejati yang tak mungkin menggunakan senjata api.

_Mereka ternyata sudah busuk juga._

        Mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang kini disulut oleh amarah, Hijikata berlari menuju suara itu. Menggunakan besi seadanya yang ia temukan di sekitarnya untuk menangkal peluru-peluru yang mengarah pada tubuhnya.

        “Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukainya, brengsek!” Hijikata berteriak. Pedang kayu milik Gintoki yang sebelumnya ia sering pandang remeh menghunus beberapa lawannya seketika. Membuat penyelundup-penyelundup itu bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda berambut perak itu?

        Lalu tiba-tiba, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut. Darah segar mengalir melalui tangannya, sepertinya tanpa sadar, sebuah peluru telah menembus tubuhnya.

        Menggertakan giginya, Hijikata kembali berjalan maju, mengikuti setiap lorong dan ruangan di bangunan itu. Telinganya mencari-cari apakah ada suara yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk.

        Kemudian ia mendengarnya, erangan kesakitan dari suaranya sendiri, berasal tepat dari pintu terakhir yang mengarah ke ruangan yang cukup besar. Merasakan darahnya memuncak, ia menendang pintu itu dengan keras sampai jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan debuman keras.

        “Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, brengsek?!” Hijikata berteriak, matanya memandang tajam belasan orang yang berdiri mengelilingi tiang besi besar.

        “Ah, jadi si penyelamat sudah datang,” salah satu dari mereka menyeringai, lalu maju beberapa langkah. “Kukira Shinsegumi sudah kehabisan akal dan akan menyerah begitu saja.”

        Hijikata mengumpat dalam hati, 12 orang di depannya menghalangi pandangannya. Ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat Gintoki dibalik kerumunan orang itu. Nafasnya bertambah cepat sedari tadi, rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di lengan kirinya bertambah setiap detiknya.

_Jika aku tak menghabisi mereka secepat mungkin, aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Gintoki._

        Dengan satu teriakan keras, ia berlari maju dan mulai mengayunkan pedang kayunya pada orang-orang yang juga mulai melawannya. Suara tembakan mulai terdengar lagi, Hijikata mencoba menghindari peluru-peluru itu sebisanya.

        “Pengecut!” Hijikata memukulkan pedangnya tepat di bagian belakang kepala orang itu, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai dengan tak sadarkan diri.

_Sial, masih banyak orang yang harus aku lawan, tapi aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah._

        Sudut matanya melihat celah diantara orang-orang itu. Dengan kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan sebisanya, ia berlari dan menghampiri sosok yang tersandar di tiang tersebut.

        Darah. Yang Hijikata lihat pertama kali adalah darah. Mewarnai hampir setiap jengkal seragam yang sebenarnya miliknya, disertai deru nafas melemah dari tubuh familiar di depannya.

        “Kau tau?” Gintoki terbatuk. “Berapa lama aku menunggumu?”

        Kemudian sinar terang yang diikuti ledakan hebat berhasil memaksa mereka kembali ke alam bawah sadar…

* * *

 

        Semuanya terasa kaku, disertai rasa sakit dan perih dari seluruh tubuhnya.

_Seluruh tubuh?_

        Hijikata membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebelum berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya.

        Di seberang tubuhnya, sedang berbaring seperti dirinya sendiri, dengan mata terbuka dan memandangi matanya. Sakata Gintoki.

        Sakata Gintoki dengan tubuhnya yang asli, rambut peraknya yang mencuat ke segala arah, mata merah gelapnya. Tubuh yang sudah ia kenal betul. Itu Sakata Gintoki.

        Memandanginya dengan mata malasnya.

        Hijikata dengan cepat mencoba menunduk dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Meskipun dipenuhi perban dan rasa nyeri di sana-sini, tapi itu benar-benar tubuhnya sendiri.

        “Jadi, kalian sudah benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain?”

        Hijikata dan Gintoki sama-sama menoleh, mendapati Madam Moira berdiri dengan anggun di antara ranjang mereka.

        “Terkadang kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi menjadi lebih baik, kan? Jadi, ikuti kata hatimu.” Madam Moira tersenyum.

        Sepasang mata biru dan merah saling berpandangan.

        Kemudian perempuan itu menghilang.

* * *

 

        “Hei, Hijikata-kun.”

        “Hm?”

        “Kenapa kau malah menghabiskan malam Natal bersamaku?”

        Hijikata menoleh dan memandangi pemuda di sampingnya. Sedikit geli akan penampilan GIntoki yang terlihat lucu dengan kimono musim dingin dan syal yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya. “Kenapa? Apakah aku tak boleh berbuat semauku?”

        Gintoki mencibir. “Tidak. Hanya saja, bukankah malam natal di markas Shinsegumi biasanya lebih baik? Banyak makanan enak dan hal lainnya? Kenapa memilih si tua Gin-chan?”

        Hijikata merasakan wajahnya memanas. “Bukan apa-apa.” Ia menghela nafas sebelum memberanikan diri melanjutkan. “Sejak kejadian itu, rasanya hampir setiap orang menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku. Dan kini aku sedang mengikuti kata hatiku.”

        Ada semburat merah di pipi Gintoki yang Hijikata tak tahu pasti apakah berasal dari dingin yang menusuk tulang itu atau yang lainnya.

        “Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja.”

        Hijikata tak membalas. Merasa sedikit kikuk karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah berbicara seformal ini dengan pemuda berambut perak itu.

        Mata biru pucatnya memandang ke sekeliling. Jalanan Kabuki- _cho_ malam itu benar-benar hanya dipenuhi pasangan sejoli yang ingin menikmati malam Natal dengan orang terkasih.

        Dan disinilah mereka, dua orang pria dewasa yang berjalan berdampingan. Bahu hampir bersentuhan, dengan syal yang warnanya hampir sama (mereka tak merencanakan ini sebelumnya), dan pandangan kikuk yang membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka akan merasa geli.

        “Emm, Hijikata-kun.”

        Hijikata menoleh kembali. “Ya?”

        “Apakah tadi itu…” Ada keraguan sedikit di nada bicaranya. “Kau menggodaku?”

        _Apa?_

        Hijikata menunduk dengan cepat, mencoba menghilangkan rona bahagia di pipinya. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan itu, Gintoki mengayunkan dan memukul bagian belakang kepalanya pelan.

        “Jangan main-main.”

        Wakil komandan Shinsegumi itu memandang Gintoki dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Kemudian pemuda pemilik pedang kayu itu mulai berjalan dan meninggalkannya.

        Hijikata baru saja akan memanggilnya ketika Gintoki menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

        “Shinpachi dan Kagura sedang menghabiskan malam Natal di tempat Otae-san, mau mampir ke rumah?”

        _Tentu saja mau!_

        Dengan menahan senyumnya, ia mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan kembali, tak menggubris pandangan orang-orang yang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mereka.

        Tak ada yang tahu, keesokan harinya desas-desus tentang hubungan mereka menjadi berita paling hangat di Kabuki- _cho._

Tak ada yang tahu juga, jika Takasugi Shinsuke sebenarnya memandang mereka dari jauh. Tersembunyi dari pandangan dan keramaian.

        Ia menghela nafas panjang, terus menatap kedua punggung yang semakin menjauh itu.

        “Sepertinya kau memang tak akan pernah kembali, Gintoki.” Ia bergumam entah pada siapa.

        _Bodohnya aku yang berharap kalau ia akan melepaskan semua yang ia miliki dan kembali menjadi buronan pemerintah._

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku dibalik kimononya, kemudian mengambil tabung kecil berwarna hitam dari dalamnya.

        “Ah, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melemparkan ini ke arah mereka sekarang juga?” Takasugi menyeringai. “Apakah ledakannya akan sama besar seperti di gudang itu?”

* * *

 

        Mereka sudah berkencan sejak lama. Mungkin sejak beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu berakhir. Jadi saat Gintoki tanpa ragu mengajaknya untuk naik selangkah lebih tinggi, Hijikata tentu saja tak punya hak untuk menolaknya.

       Hijikata dan Gintoki adalah dua orang pria yang tahu betul apa itu perbedaan nafsu dan cinta. Orang bilang cinta itu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang tak nyata, karena manusia pada dasarnya hanya mempunyai insting untuk memperbanyak diri mereka, bereproduksi, mengembangkan kekuasaan mereka.

        Tapi saat itu juga, saat tubuh yang ia sudah jelajahi senti demi senti itu berada di bawahnya dan bermandikan teringat, sementara pemiliknya berusaha untuk meredam suaranya sendiri, Hijikata akhirnya menyelesaikan _puzzle_ imajinatif di kepalanya yang selama ini selalu ia cari potongannya.

        Cinta adalah ekstasi, rasa bahagia membuncah ketika dua manusia tahu kalau mereka saling memiliki. Rasa rela untuk melepas egomu dan menyebutkan kata ‘dia, dia, dia’ berulang kali di otaknya.

        Hijikata merunduk, mengecup kembali bibir itu. Berulang kali.

        Semuanya seperti berjalan dengan perlahan, dan Hijikata dan Gintoki menikmatinya. Menikmati rasa hangat dari tubuh satu sama lain, dengan jemari yang bertautan.

        “Apa yang kau pikirkan?” Pemuda di bawahnya bertanya diantara deru nafasnya yang memburu.

        Kata ‘Aku cinta padamu’ mungkin akan terdengar terlalu menjijikan di telinga mereka, jadi Hijikata mengubah posisi kepalanya, mendekati ceruk leher Gintoki dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan setengah berbisik. “Aku merasa sangat bahagia, kau tahu?”

        Bibir Gintoki membentuk senyum, dengan sebelah tangannya ia meraih kepala Hijikata dan mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi. “Aku juga.”

        Kecupan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih ketika lidah mereka mulai bertautan. Gintoki melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda diatasnya, membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

        Hijikata menikmati setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Gintoki. Lebih dari sekedar tubuh mereka yang bersatu ataupun rasa posesif dan semacamnya.

        Dia hanya merasa tak membutuhkan apapun lagi saat ini. Hidupnya lengkap.

        Takdir ternyata tak selalu mempermainkannya, bukan?

* * *

 

        “Eh? Kau belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun sebelumnya?”

        “Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau kira Gin- _san_ ini pria seperti apa?”

        Hijikata menyeringai, lalu mulai menandai setiap jengkal leher pemuda di pelukannya.

        _Awas saja kau, Takasugi!_

Gintoki mendengus, mencoba menghiraukan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang pemuda berambut hitam itu berikan. “Setidaknya aku tak mengumumkan keperjakaanku seperti dirimu!”

        Hijikata mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. “Itu ulah Sougo!”

        “Ya, ya, lagipula aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti itu.” Gintoki mencoba untuk menggeser duduknya, namun tangan kuat Hijikata berhasil membuatnya tak bergeming. “He-hei,”

        “Sebentar lagi, aku ingin seperti ini untuk sebentar lagi.” Kedua tangannya mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Gintoki.

        “Kita memiliki waktu seharian untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, kau tahu?” Ia menghela nafas panjang.

        Hijikata melirik ke arah satu-satunya jam dinding di ruangan itu. Pukul 1 malam.

        “Hei, selamat tahun baru.”

        Sakata Gintoki mengangguk. “Kau juga.”

        “Apa harapanmu untuk tahun ini?”

        “Aku?” Gintoki tampak berpikir untuk sesaat. “Hmm… aku hanya ingin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

        Hijikata tertawa. “Tentu saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita adalah dua orang lelaki yang berpikiran sama dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik dari pasangan manapun.”

        Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum. “Aku harap begitu…” 

* * *

 

        _Jadi, sepertinya aku menyukai Hijikata Toushiro._

_Ya, polisi cerewet yang kadang terlalu banyak bicara itu._

_Dan sialnya lagi, rasa suka ini bukan rasa suka seperti seorang gadis remaja pada idolanya atau semacamnya. Rasa suka ini perlahan berubah menjadi rasa ingin, rasa membutuhkan. Sungguh sial._

_Aku tak pernah tahu betapa seringnya pemuda berambut hitam itu berpikir, mencerna setiap kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan dengan hati-hati. Memikirkan perasaannya padaku, yang kebetulan aku rasakan ketika peristiwa itu terjadi._

_Sepertinya bertukar tubuh bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk._

_Aku tak pernah tahu kalau hidupnya selalu dipenuhi ancaman, baik dari dalam lingkungannya sendiri atau dari luar lingkungannya (seperti bandit-bandit sialan yang menyiksaku beberapa bulan lalu)._

_Satu hal yang paling penting, aku tak pernah tahu kalau ia bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan sangat mudah ketika orang yang dicintainya ada dalam bahaya._

_Dulu, aku hanya menghiraukan perasaan itu, menganggapnya hanya sekedar euforia sesaat karena aku merasa bahagia ketika bersamanya._

_Kini, aku tak takut untuk mengatakan iya dan menyerah kepada takdir yang mengikat kita berdua._

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks:  
> delia_sky: For being my beloved beta reader. Terima kasih atas koreksi dan sarannya, sangat membantu sekali, terima kasih banyak :D
> 
> Ichiko-san: Yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkan saya atas chapter 470-476 dari Gintama. Serius, saya frustasi cari-cari itu cerita di chapter berapa, eh, yang ngasih prompt malah ngingetin, mungkin kau gak sadar, tapi terima kasih :D Semoga suka ceritanya!
> 
> FJ Medic: For being awesome! Terima kasih sudah mau berpartisipasi di acara yang seadanya ini (padahal sebentar lagi ujian)
> 
> Sekali lagi, kritik dan saran sangat diterima :)


End file.
